erfandomcom-20200215-history
Under Control
Under Control is the 16th episode of the 6th season of "E.R." Plot NBC Description A HURTING DR. CARTER RETURNS TO ER WHILE DR. GREENE COPES WITH CRUSH OF PATIENTS: In pain, Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) hobbles back on crutches into the ER for the first time since his life-threatening attack and treats an overdosed suicidal patient (guest star Keith Langsdale) with a controversial new procedure while a besieged Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) tries to take charge of a chaotic shift. Among Greene's runaway problems are his cantankerous father (guest star John Cullum) who resists treatment for his lung cancer, a poisonous Gila monster lizard on the loose and a non-stop torrent of complicated cases, one of which concerns his girlfriend Dr. Corday's (Alex Kingston) well-meaning attempt to keep a brain-dead accident victim alive long enough to secure permission to harvest his organs. Elsewhere, Abby (Maura Tierney) is devastated when she makes a simple mistake that could cost a terminally ill cancer patient (guest star Cal Gibson) what little time he has left. Dr. Chen (Ming-Na) is distracted by a hunky nurse (guest star Morris Chestnut, "Boyz N the Hood") who helps out in between receiving treatment for his own fainting spells. Amid the uproar, Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) is interrupted by her nanny's calls regarding her crying twins; Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) and Dr. Finch (Michael Michele) enjoy a sensual game of pool. Laura Innes, Goran Visnjic and Erik Palladino also star. Synopsis Mark Greene and his Dad are working on a projector so that they can look at slides. Mark tells David, his dad, that he made him an appointment with an oncologist but David says he doesn't want it. Mark arrives late to the hospital. His dad calls him and asks where the phonebook is. Mark complains to Elizabeth Corday about how his dad is driving him crazy. She asks why and he lies to her and doesn't tell her about his dad's cancer. Mark deals with a GSW. He asks Abby to set up a central line but she's having trouble. Elizabeth gets impatient and takes over. They look for the patient's parents so that they can harvest his organs. John Carter tells Mark about a trial procedure he wants to try on one of his patients. Mark says to keep him informed. The police come and tell Mark that they're having trouble finding the patients family because he had a fake id. Elizabeth tells the police officer that he needs to keep looking because they need their consent. Mark says that she needs to be realistic. Elizabeth is stubborn because she can save patients with the man's organs. Mark's next patient is a baby who had a seizure. He has nurses perform compressions. Mark tries everything to bring the baby back but she dies on the table. He tells the nurses to clean her up before they bring in the mother. The mother can't accept that the baby's dead and begs Mark for his help. He tells her that the baby is dead and she starts to cry. Mark's new patient is a man with a lizard attached to his hand. He gets the lizard off and tells Dave to call animal control. Mark tries to get Elizabeth to stop working on the GSW because he's DNR. She says she won't because his family would want something good to come of this. Carol Hathaway shows Mark the test results that prove someone killed the baby with drugs. They ask the mom if she knows anyone who takes drugs. She says that she sometimes takes something to stay awake. Carol asks if she was nursing the baby. Mark says that the drugs were in the breast milk. She starts crying saying that she didn't know. Mark's dad is brought into the hospital because he has fluid in his lungs. Mark says they need to drain the liquid but David says he wants Elizabeth Corday to do it. Mark leaves and is bombarded by everyone. He yells why can't they just do it themselves. Elizabeth treats David and asks him what he wants to do. He says he wants to live out the last couple of months as normal as he can. Elizabeth is upset because the GSW died and she couldn't harvest his organs. She asks Mark why he didn't tell her about his dad's cancer. He tries to convince her to talk to David about getting treatment but she says she has to respect his father's wishes. Mark says he wont just sit there when he could be doing something about it. Mark leaves for the day with his Dad. At home, they go through the slides and reminisce about old times. Abby Lockhart deals with a patient who's colon cancer has spread. She offers him morphine for the pain. He ends up dying after she accidentally nicked his liver while trying to drain liquid from his abdomen. Mark tells her that she needs to go and practice putting in a central line. She goes to work on central lines on a cadaver who turns out to be her dead patient. She says that she doesn't think she can do it because he was her patient. The nurse asks if she wants to stop. Abby says no and asks her to show Abby how to do it. Jing-Mei Chen's patient is a hot nurse that works in the ICU. He was brought to the ER after having passed out. He has trouble staying in bed and tries to help out other doctors whenever he can. The nurse does end up passing out again and Jing-Mei ends up diagnosing him with Addisons disease. she admits him to the hospital. It's John Carter's first day back at the hospital. His day doesn't go so well as he tries to get back into the groove of things. His back also intermittently acts up causing him pain. He has an OD patient who needs dialysis but his consult doesn't agree. Carol and he go behind his back and do it anyway. Or at least they attempt to before a nurse finds out and says she wont help without the proper orders. Mark tells him that if he'd had a problem with another department he should've come to him. He tells Carter to keep him in the loop. Weaver asks Carter if he's still in a lot of pain. He says that he's okay. She also asks if he's talked to anyone about what happened. He says he's fine but Weaver persists. He says he's fine again and Weaver leaves him alone. Later, Carter visits his grandma. He tells her about his first day back and how he didn't know if he'd make it through the day. He says that he felt afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle it. She says that he did and she can see now that medicine is what he loves. She comments that they haven't talked like that in a long time. He says he knows as he holds her hand. Peter Benton and Cleo Finch go to play pool. They share their first kiss. Characters *John Carter *Mark Greene *Elizabeth Corday *Abby Lockhart *Jing-Mei Chen *Dave Malucci *Carol Hathaway *Peter Benton *Cleo Finch *Kerry Weaver Trivia Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6